Many database software applications allow the creation and utilization of database templates to facilitate the building of solutions using database data. For example, a user may create a template comprising a form with appropriate fields to facilitate the input of contact data for doctors employed by a medical facility and may further create another template comprising a form with fields to input patient contact data. Currently however, database template design suffers from a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that with conventional database software applications, databases must be created with limited or no assistance from the software, making the database creation process a long and often tedious process requiring a skill level above that of the average database user. Another drawback with current database software is that templates, once created, may not be combined or merged together with existing solutions (e.g., other templates). It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.